Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vacuum cleaners.
Description of the Related Art
Vacuum cleaners are common household items that are used for a variety of cleaning tasks. Vacuum cleaners are provided in various configurations, which often times are tailored to particular cleaning requirements or methods. For example, upright vacuum cleaners typically join a suction fan, dirt receptacle, and floor cleaning base into a single integrated structure, which is convenient and simple to use, but often is quite heavy. Lighter-weight versions of upright vacuums, typically called “stick” vacuum cleaners, are also known. Other vacuum cleaners are configured as a canister containing the vacuum fan and dirt receptacle, which fluidly connected to a cleaning wand by a flexible hose. Other configurations are known in the art.
While current vacuum cleaners provide various levels of utility, convenience, and flexibility, there still remains a need to advance the state of the art by providing alternative or improved vacuum cleaners.